Prove it to Me
by Niriiun
Summary: Muramasa isn't convinced of Byakuya's loyalty.


He was impressed, to say the least. The fact that Kuchiki Byakuya had actually slain his own sister's Zanpakutosweltered a small flame of admiration for the shinigami. But still, Muramasa was not entirely convinced of his loyalty to his cause, nor were the others. It was time for him to achieve his sign of proof, a way that had bloomed in his mind when Byakuya had first appeared and made his proposition. The humiliation as well as the agreement would be enough.

Byakuya watched as Muramasa walked up to him in his conceited manner, as if nothing oin the world could possibly injure him. But what the other man would want was beyond him. "I have proven my loyalty to you," he said simply, cold eyes meeting the steely orbs of the other. "You've proven our loyalty to the Zanpakuto, but you are far from convincing me of anything, Kuchiki Byakuya."

The raven's eyes narrowed, taking in the slim frame before him. Was Muramasa trying to provoke him? "Name it and I shall agree." The purple-furred man didn't smile, nor did his mouth twitch, his demeanor much like that of his own. "Come with me, Kuchiki Byakuya." Rather than wait for a response, Muramasa turned and walked to the right, vanishing down a shadowy tunnel.

Byakuya hesitated for a moment, cold eyes narrowing as he too began to follow, body being swallowed by darkness. Their footsteps echoed around them, offering no sort of comfort or message as to what Muramasa wanted him to do. The man in front of him clacked to a halt, turning to the left and vanishing yet again. Several more steps brought him to the rocky room that Muramasa now occupied.

"Just what is the point of this, Muramasa?" He asked, watching the white-robed man turn fully around to face him. "Loyalty is a tricky thing that needs to be proven time and again. Several of the Zanpakuto don't particularly trust you, but they know that you are strong and a powerful aset to them. But I'm not buying it, Kuchiki Byakuya. Your loyalty has not yet been proven to me."

Byakuya regarded the man before him with emotionless eyes, no curiosity or wonder tainting his perfect face. "Just how do I prove myself to you?" Muramasa, for the first time since they had met, actually smiled, the corners of his mouth quirking slightly as he raised a hand, the nails directed in his direction. "Let me take you, Kuchiki Byakuya. If you let me do that then you are a powerful member of my cause. But if you refuse I shall kill you myself."

The dark-haired taichou took in the man in question, contemplating the current situation splayed out before him. Byakuya knew that Muramasa couldn't beat him, no matter how much he threatened to do so. But he needed to be here and join the Zanpakuto in their rebellion, for his own personnel gain. His body betrayed no emotion, not even a hint of what he was thinking through sheer, refined practice."Let you take me? Is that it?"

The leader of the Zanpakuto nodded, hooking a finger in Byakuya's direction. "There will be no pretenses, no guidelines. I will treat you however I please, do whatever I want to you, and you will have to agree. If I ask you to do something for me you shall do it, no questions asked. Understand?"

Byakuya didn't particularly like the idea of being ordered or controlled by another man but it was needed for his quest. Eyes narrowed, he spoke softly, "Show me no weakness." Almost immediately, Muramasa began advancing on him, his sultry steps a mirror of his conceited walk. Nails traced along his cheek and down the scarf wrapped around his neck.

There were no kisses, no licks or playful bitees. It was a skillful dance, one that Muramasa was eager to employ on the noble as the raven found himself pressed roughly against the wall. The other man's nail danced gleefully along his skin, reluctantly shooting pleasure through the nobl's veins. After several long minutes of teasing, and Byakuya wondering just how Muramasa planned to prepare him with them, he withdrew his nails and hung his face inches from Byakuya's own.

"Now you shall do as I say. On your knees." Byakuya obeyed instantly, their clothes beneath them offering a somewhat soft covering over the rough ground. The man's cock hung heavy and dripping before him, Byakuya purposely licking his lips.

"Suck," Muramasa ordered, sharp nails digging into his scalp and forcing his head forwards. The proud man could see right through Muramasa's facade of loyalty. He wanted to see if he could break the noble and have him obey his comands, willing to do anything for him not matter how hard. If Byakuya didn't have his reasons for being here, he would have struck Muramasa down for even suggesting such a thing. But right now, he was the man's slave.

The raven's head dipped forward, elegant tongue tracing the large member before him. He recieved to gasp, no mewl of pleasure. _So you aren't very vocal, are you, Muramasa?_ Byakuya thought, smirking as he pulled the tip into his mouth. The noble may have been on the not so admirable side of the game but he was still going to do something to assert control and dominance. Byakuya was going to make this the best- and worst- ride of Muramasa's life.

Delibrately, Byakuya slid the man's hard ock deeper into his mouth, scraping his teeth along the shaft as he went. There, that earned him something. Muramasa's hand tightened in his raven hair. The noble perceeded to suck on the heated flesh, his tongue dancing along the pre-cum covered slit. His actions earned him a low, barely audible moan from the man above him, the and in his hair tightening to an almost painful tug.

Just as Byakuya began to hum, Muramasa broke, his release flooding hotly into his warm cavern. For the sake of giving Muramasa something to remember him by, the raven swallow nearly every drop, letting several run down the corner's of his mouth. Muramasa's hooded gaze, enhanced by the purple around his eyes, met his own. "Stand up," he ordered. The noble was impressed with his ability to stablize his breathing so quickly.

Byakuya did so, Muramasa taking in his perfecly poised body and limp member. "Are you not aroused by me, _Kuchiki-taichou._ I guess we'll have to change that." He stepped forward, nails dragging across his skin as Muramasa turned him around, pressing him roughly against the jagged wall. Byakuya knew what was coming next, his senses so honed in on the movements of the man behind him that he could practically see him.

That's when those nails traced down his spine, reaching the crease of his ass and dragging themselves around his entrance. Would Muramasa completely disregard preparation or would he shove his nails, almost like tiny daggers, inside of him? He recieved the first treatment when he felt a body mesh into him, Muramasa's cock slamming nearly all the way into him.

His beautiful face twisted into a horrible expression of pain and shock, body trying to adjust to the aching in his most sensative area. Hands tightened on his shoulders, Muramasa beginning to thrust almost immediately, throwing away all concern for the other man's comfort. Byakuya nearly cried out but he restrained himself; that would only add to the humiliation of ths encounter. So began his timeless torture.

Before long, the pain began to melt away, pleasure reluctantly replacing the burning ache in his veins. The raven grew even more disgusted with him self as he began to get aroused from the encounter, the thrusting of Muramasa adding a once-unknown pleasure to his body. "Moan for me, _Kuchiki-taichou_, cum for me. Do it." The insult only added to the spiraling white of oblivion that was drawing ever-so closer. If only he could get there and be done with this.

Then Muramasa struck that spot deep inside of him, Byakuya gasping audibly. A small sound of laughter hit his ears as he snapped his hips forward once again, drawing another and another sound from his lips. The noble cursed the man behind him, cursed his current situation, and cursed his prideful nature.

Muramasa's hips snapped forward again, Byakuya finally leaping off the edge. His release splattered aross the wall in front of him, knees growing weak. He felt the cock be pulled from him, body sitting almost helplessly on the ground. His breath came in violent shudders, a hand touching his shoulder once again. As his head turned, he noticed that Muramasa was once again fully clothed.

"You have proven your loyalty to me. But remember what I said; loyalty needs to be proven time and again." And with that, the ghostly man disappeared, leaving a very tired and angry noble behind him. _There was no escaping the unavoidable._


End file.
